Quantifiable Love
by jedijunkie
Summary: A case threatening to tear our beloved brothers apart may end up tearing the whole team apart. No slash. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is just something random that popped into my head, so I figured I'd finally kill the writer's block and try and scratch out a story. I have absolutely no clue where this is leading, but I can promise it's not going to be a romance story, for I hate those with an undying passion, nor is it slash. Incest is bad…At least genetically. Also…I've got this horrible habit of never completing stories that I start. (sorry to anyone that actually read anything else that I've posted…I will finish those stories someday.) I promise to everyone that I will actually finish this story. You can hold me to it…Somehow. Also, I don't have a beta. Nor do I ever really proof-read anything. So any mistakes are mine. I'll sell them to you if you want me to.

Disclaimer: If for some unfathomable reason you think I own anything numb3rs related, excluding DVDs, then you have some serious problems that we can only hope some sort of medication will fix.

Summary: If I knew where this story was going, I'd give you one.

Quantifiable Love

Chapter 1: Complexities

"You know Charlie, that's the funny thing about falling in love," sighed Megan, "you _always_ want to be together…Making mere hours seem like days, and days weeks. Before you know it, you're missing that person before they even leave and are longing for their embrace while still being held securely in their arms."

"You miss him." It was a simple statement. Non-questioning. Directed more to the stars than to the woman sitting next to him.

"More than I ever thought possible," she whispered, glancing up at the night sky, as if talking to Larry.

"It's amazing how many variances of love there are – that one seemingly simple emotion. Just think of how many factors are involved in each instance of love." It was an off-hand comment. She could tell Charlie's mind was elsewhere. Converting their conversation to mathematics displayed as much. Math came easily. He didn't need to focus as much of his mind on the conversation. It was something she had picked up on a while ago, during a particularly difficult case Charlie had been helping them on. He used his math to continue, while burying his emotions inside. She would occasionally catch him, during a break or when the others were doing something else. He would be lost in his thoughts, with a sad, contemplative expression ghosting across his face. But as soon as someone came, he'd toss out some more equations, hiding from his feelings. This time though, he wasn't trying nearly as hard to hide himself Contemplation written across his face, she knew there was something bothering him…And it seemed he wasn't going to bring it up himself.

"Charlie, you can't quantify love. It's a complexity of life." She almost chuckled, despite the seriousness of their conversation.

"…Don's angry with me." So maybe he was willing to bring it up himself. After all, Charlie isn't one to conceal things, at least when he knew that he couldn't hide his feelings. One never really knows how much a person can or is concealing if they are good at it. Charlie's NSA clearance makes her believe that he could be concealing a lot. He's at least capable of retaining sensitive information, though personal information is different from professional. Even with her expertise, Megan has a hard time reading Charlie sometimes, especially when Don's involved. There's a lot in their past that they are hiding from everyone. Hell, there's a lot that they are hiding from each other, perhaps even from themselves.

"Yeah, I guess he is. You sort of put him in a tough position though." Megan immediately jumped back to Don and Charlie's disagreement over the case they had been working on. It was actually the first time she could recall Charlie ever telling Don that he wasn't doing his job. She wasn't sure that Charlie really meant it the way it came out, more like he was trying to tell him that he just wasn't being thorough. It still pissed Don off.

"He asked for my opinion, not for an information filter." Now she had no idea what he was referring to. Don had asked Charlie for help accessing some e-mails left on a victim's computer for an abduction case they were working on. Charlie had thought that another person mentioned in the e-mails could have been involved, but without any facts or proof to back it up, Don disagreed and dismissed the suspect. That had angered Charlie as much as Don was angered by the accusations he laid forth. Don was always doing his job, and he was _always_ thorough.

"I take it we aren't talking about the same thing here," she haphazard a guess. Something was bothering Charlie. Although it wasn't her place to step into Don and Charlie's affairs, she could still lend some support to a hurting friend.

"…Don's my complexity in life." He was sidestepping her question, though probably not intentionally. He was lost in his thoughts, and emotions, trying to make sense of things. And Megan was the only one around to help.

"And I'd imagine you are his as well." _Isn't that true with most sibling relationships?_ She thought. Obviously Don and Charlie aren't like most though.

"It's hard to separate you life from all the complexities within it…Or even just one." Charlie was being cryptic, which concerned Megan more than the detached tone he was employing. Charlie was never one for being cryptic.

"Maybe you aren't supposed to separate yourself." It seemed logical to her. Everyone had to deal with complexities. It's what helps build their character, define who they are.

"…Sometimes though, it's the only thing left to do." It was getting harder for him to hold back.

"Charlie…It was just a disagreement." Though she knew it wasn't just the disagreement, if it ever was in the first place.

"That's all it ever is," he sighed, standing up and walking toward the house. He knew he wouldn't find his solace in the house, but at least there he could spare another person from having to deal with him.

_Maybe removing one complexity from everyone's lives is all that was needed. Perhaps Don was right…_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I figured I would work on getting another chapter of this done, in the vain hope that this story actually starts forming…And also to appease my readers. Though they are few in numbers, their reviews are much appreciated. A big thank-you to those readers and those that actually deemed this story review-worthy.

Additionally I am not an architect so if I totally botch where things are in relation to other things, then just ignore it. I get lost walking from my office to my dad's office. Do you really expect me to be able to know the layout of a "fictional" house and FBI office building in California? If I screw up a place in Ohio, then you can bitch.

Disclaimer: I own very little, so just try and sue me. You can have my 4 cats (two of which are pregnant). I'm sure they'd love keeping you awake all night.

Summary: There's a Charlie, a Megan, and a Don. They do stuff. They talk. There's some angst. Possibly some hurt/comfort if I'm still dead tired when I get there. No slash. No romance crap. Rated T to be safe. (Though since today has been a bad day, it could get a little worse. :P)

Quantifiable Love

Chapter 2: Predatory and Vulnerable

Charlie really had no clue what he was doing. He felt bad for just walking away from Megan. She didn't do anything. She was just there, looking for support herself. Some friend he was. He left her outside, alone, in her time of need. Every since Larry left she had been coming over at least once a week to "hang out." They both missed Larry, so it was only logical that they got together sometimes and missed him together. Perhaps their combined loneliness could somehow will him back to Earth.

Charlie was lonely. He needed Larry more now than he could ever recall. Larry was always there for him, even when he didn't ask for it. Larry was his only friend - the only one that understood him and could tolerate his presence.

"I didn't want you to go. You shouldn't have gone…" It was barely a whisper; more of a thought. Charlie needed a distraction.

Megan wasn't quite sure if she should follow Charlie. He was a grown man who could take care of himself, even if Don didn't believe so. Don. Another pivotal point of disagreement with herself: As much as she wanted to follow Charlie and make him talk about what was bothering, she also wanted to leave it to Don to talk to him. Though judging by how their last encounter went, she probably shouldn't force those two together anytime soon. Even if it is what they needed. Sometimes men just need to cool off.

After Charlie entered his house, Megan took one last look up at the sky, casually stood, and walked around the house to her car. Charlie needed time to himself. He needed to work out what was going through his head if he was ever going to be able to interact with Don again.

Shockingly enough, upon seating herself in her car, Don called her.

_Perhaps I could just mention something being wrong with Charlie…_

"Megan here."

"We've got something new on that abduction case. Some of the techs seem to think that our suspect used more than one computer. Something about backup files being downloaded onto the computer, or something. I'm heading to Charlie's now to see if he can help track down something. Why don't you head to the office. David and Colby should be there by now." Judging by the quick pace at which Don was relaying the information, he was driving rather fast.

"I'm actually at Charlie's right now, if you'd want me to wait around." She'd rather not leave the two men together, at least not now.

"Um, yeah, that's fine. Let Charlie know I'm on my way."

"You haven't called him yet?" Ordinarily calling Charlie last wasn't that big of a trigger that something was off between the two. But, Megan still couldn't help think that Don was trying to avoid calling Charlie. She knew it was silly. If he was avoiding him, then why was he driving to his house?

"He's not answering his phone. Probably forgot to charge it or something." To her it sounded like Don didn't believe his own excuse for Charlie's phone being off. But, she was probably reading too much into the situation. They were brothers. Brothers fight. They don't let it come between them…Usually.

"Probably. See you in a few." This was going to be a long night.

"Yep."

_Will you stop…This is Don and Charlie. Quit overanalyzing them!_

Flopping on his bed, Charlie sighed in exasperation. It was no use. He couldn't focus on anything – excluding his mental anguish. And it said mental anguish that was pushing him over the edge. Rolling onto his side, curling into a fetal position, Charlie couldn't help the few tears that escaped his closed eyelids. Nor could he stop the sobs.

Charlie felt like he was the universe's prey. No matter how hard he tried to succeed – to survive, something was always stalking him. Bringing him down.

No matter how hard he tried he'd never be the man that people wanted him to be.

And no matter how hard he tried, he would never be an FBI agent. Not that he was really trying. He never wanted to be an agent.

But tonight, those instincts ingrained into each and every FBI agent would come in handy. One never knows where or when the next predator will find his next prey.

A/N Guess today wasn't that bad of a day…Maybe I'll hurt someone next time.

Also, I'll be out of the office tomorrow (Damn holidays in the middle of the week…Grr.) so that means no update until at least Thursday. I lack a working computer at home…But if you sue you can have the broken one as well!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Well I've hit the stage that I get to in just about everything I write. I hate this story, and I think it is total crap. But, in keeping with my promise I will finish this damn thing. No matter how much I don't want to. Also, I fear that everything I'm writing is OOC, and for that I am truly sorry. A big thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers. Who needs lots of reviews when you've got a few dedicated readers? I'll take the few over the many. At least I know they are reading and reviewing because they want to, and not just because everyone else is. :P Thanks!

Just to remind you…I don't have a blueprint of the Eppes household, so the rooms and stairs will be placed wherever I want them. (Within reason, of course.)

Disclaimer: If for some reason you skipped the first two chapters, go back and at least read those disclaimers. Though why you'd want to start at chapter 3 is beyond me.

Summary: A case threatening to tear our beloved brothers apart may end up tearing the whole team apart. (My summaries are at least getting a little better.)

Quantifiable Love

Chapter 3:

As Megan got out of her car to go into the house, a sudden movement off to her left caught her by surprise, leaving her very little time to react. She managed to deflect the first couple blows to her head with her right arm, but when her assailant grabbed and twisted that arm behind her, the pain left her swimming, with the third blow bringing unconsciousness. As her body fell by her open car door, her assailant seemed to disappear as fast as he had appeared.

Pulling into the driveway behind Megan's car a few minutes later, the first thing Don noticed was Megan's body still crumpled next to her car. Not bothering to shut off the car, Don leaped from his SUV and rushed over to her, gun drawn.

"Megan," he whispered, checking for her pulse. Getting no response, he cursed. Swinging around at the sound of an engine being but into gear, he managed to fire a couple shots into the windshield of his SUV before it began speeding toward him. In a split second decision, he managed to mostly shove Megan under her car. As he stood, the SUV made contact. He barely had time to register pain before the impact sent him barreling into the open door of Megan's car.

Don found it funny, in the last few seconds of consciousness, that within a matter of minutes, one man was able to take down two FBI agents, one with his own vehicle.

Sighing in frustration at the onset of a headache, Charlie crawled out of bed and made his way to the bedroom door. A little aspirin was all he needed, and then maybe he'd get some work done on his Cognitive Emergence Theory. He definitely wasn't going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon anyway.

Making his way into the hall, lost in thought, he barely heard the quiet voice addressing him.

"So I hear you and your brother got into a disagreement about my innocence." Charlie had barely turned toward the source of the voice before fear gripped his muscles, freezing his movements.

"Judging by the fact that you're in my house, with a gun pointed at my head, I'd say I was right." He surprised himself by how calm he managed to sound.

"Precisely." Cocking the gun, he prepared to fire.

"You know, they're going to find you no matter what. Killing me won't stop that." Charlie was definitely panicking now, and his voice let onto that fact.

"That's inevitable, but killing you will serve as a good enough distraction for them."

In a moment of sheer desperation, Charlie lunged for his would-be assassin…

A/N I've been trying to work this chapter for a couple days now…Hopefully it wasn't too lame. I promise that the chapters will get longer, and there will also be backstory. Never fear!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I wanted to have a longer chapter, with more back story and more development about what was going on with Don, Charlie, and Megan…But I decided that since I won't be able to update until Monday, I wouldn't leave you with a cliffie. I figured this chapter was the best I could do without leaving you guys hanging.

Also, I know nothing about computers or actual FBI junk. Just making things up as I go. It's how I roll.

Disclaimer: I just got paid…So perhaps I will buy me some Eppes.

Summary: A case threatening to tear our beloved brothers apart may end up tearing the whole team apart.

Quantifiable Love:

Chapter 4: It's Always in Essence

"You mean that these files were copies from another computer, and that they had been put onto this computer, deleted, then put on again with more data?" Colby was getting frustrated. Charlie was better at explaining techie stuff quickly, and giving the significance. This tech guy was just dancing around and it was pissing him off!

"In essence. More importantly, this computer was the backup computer, and we know for a fact that the data was repeatedly removed, copied and added to. We are trying to trace how many different computers the data came from, and so far all we've got is at least 2 other computers. One computer seems to have belonged to a man mentioned in the e-mails from the original data Professor Eppes analyzed, and the other is the guy you guys nabbed. Judging by the new, 'older,' set of e-mails that we've just come across, there are at least 2 other men mentioned. We're thinking that, as in with the case with the other e-mails, the computers used come from these two men."

"So we just find these two guys, and then we get the two other computers." It sounded simple enough for David. Get the guys, get the computers, go home, get some sleep.

"Correct."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get their last known addresses and see if we can get us some computers." David was already heading for the door before Colby's reply stopped him.

"But the second guy in the original e-mails wasn't involved. We have absolutely no evidence against him. We got the guy responsible. Why the hell are we going after these two men?" He didn't want to make any snap decisions without Don's approval, and with Don there to back them up. Besides, he didn't really trust this tech guy. Maybe Charlie would give them a second opinion.

"Actually, these new e-mails seem to be a bit more incriminating. We've got photos and detailed accounts of how deeply they were involved – all four men." That seemed convincing enough for Colby, though he still wished Charlie was analyzing the computer.

"Four?" David had caught that little bit of the tech's statement.

"The guy you caught, the two new guys, and they guy you guys let go," the technician explained, as if everyone should have caught onto that fact by now.

"I'll call Don." David was once again heading for the door, only to be stopped by Colby, once again.

"He's already on his way to Charlie's. Guess he figured Charlie would be able to help," Colby shrugged. They had all been witness to at least half of Don and Charlie's disagreement, and could only suspect that it got much worse after they stepped out of the offices. They were all pretty shocked too. While they all knew Don and Charlie had their fair share of disagreements over the years, no one expected Charlie to actually tell Don that he wasn't doing his job, nor for him to actually yell at Don, or for Don to yell back. Don was nothing but professional. It wasn't like him to loose his temper, at least not in the office. They could only guess as to what followed in the parking lot. He sort of felt sorry for whoever happened to be in the parking lot.

"Surprising considering what happened last night," said David, putting voice behind Colby's thoughts.

"Don's not one to let something personal interfere with a case." Colby really wanted to believe that. Don was, after all, a great FBI agent. He had done some tough cases over the years, and had kept his wits about him.

"Even when it's Charlie?" Once again, David spoke Colby's thoughts.

"I hope so," sighed Colby. They really needed Don and Charlie working together on this case.

A/N Again I apologize for the short chapter. The next will be longer. Also, I managed to write the last two lines of the story…Now I just need the junk in the middle. :P

Have a great weekend! Thanks for reading and or reviewing. (Though if you review without reading, there is probably something messed up with you. Please don't operate heavy machinery or handle small animals.)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the string of short chapters. Hopefully this one will be decently longer. I will admit that it was hard trying to make this chapter flow, so I also apologize if it is choppy. (Much like the rest of my story.) I had this chapter written, but then decided to completely rewrite it this morning. Hopefully this version is satisfactory.

Disclaimer: I'm poor and own nothing. The end.

Summary: A case threatening to tear our beloved brothers apart may end up tearing the whole team apart.

Quantifiable Love

Chapter 5:

Don was hot. Very hot. As he groggily opened his eyes, he realized why: he was chained to a support beam in an attic. Attics were always unbearably hot in the summer. He remembered one time when he was 12, when he was at his friend Mark's house. His dad made him take Charlie along with him, and Mark had convinced Charlie that there were a lot of fun toys and games in the attic; he just had to find them. When Charlie went into the attic, Don and Mark had closed the door. A couple hours later when Don was ready to leave, he found one very hot and sweaty Charlie passed out on the floor of the attic. That night, after Charlie had been released from the hospital, Alan finally asked why Charlie was in the attic. Naturally, Charlie managed to tell the truth without incriminating anyone. Mark had merely told Charlie about toys and games in the attic, and Charlie had gone to look. The door must have closed by itself.

Of course Charlie never mentioned that Don never stopped him. Or that Don was right there with Mark, encouraging Charlie to go in the attic. To this day Don never understood why Charlie always defended Don to their parents. Perhaps he was just worried Don would somehow retaliate.

Right now, he knew how Charlie felt all those years ago…Slowly sweltering in the stifling heat of an attic. At least Charlie was lucky enough not to have been hit by a truck before getting locked away. Don's leg was pounding mercilessly in tune with his head. He wasn't sure if the wetness he could feel on the back of his neck was sweat, or if it was blood. But he was sure he at least had one hell of a knot on the back of his head. His leg was most definitely broken as well. He silently thanked his abductor for the head injury. He was very glad he wasn't conscious when he was moved here. Though, if he was conscious before, he probably would have passed out from the pain. As it was, he was damn close to doing that anyway.

Reflecting on his injuries brought the reality of his situation back. Megan was hurt too. And possibly even Charlie. And neither of them were here in the attic with him. He needed to find them and get all of them the hell out of here.

But as he tried to stand, heat finally overwhelmed him.

_I'm sorry Charlie…I promise I won't lock you in the attic again…_

Megan was angry. Not only was she chained to a pipe in some basement, she had one hell of a headache from getting hit by god-knows-what, and she was gagged. She now understood why kidnappers so loved gagging their abductees. It sucked. And to make the gag even worse, if that was possible, the blood from the gash in her skull had run down into the gag. As if smelling it wasn't bad enough, the metallic substance was now making her gag…Into her gag. She almost chuckled at that thought.

Almost.

She had awoken as her "kidnapper" was removing Don from the back of the van. Glancing around she noticed Charlie wasn't with her. Either he was already removed, or he had managed to avoid abduction. Megan hoped for the latter, but she knew that the house would have been searched for others. Hell, their kidnapper probably had followed her over to Charlie's. He probably had been watching them, waiting for a good opportunity. He had to of known Charlie was there. Don just happened to be show up at the wrong time, though she didn't actually remember him showing up at the house.

Belatedly she wondered what was so urgent that Don needed both Charlie and her. The case they had been working on was pretty much done. At least that's what she thought. Don had said something about getting new information. But what new information could there be?

It was a kidnapping case. A sex offender addicted to child pornography had taken a 13 year-old girl outside of a clothing store as she was getting a diaper bag for her mother and baby brother. With the frequency of sexual predators finding their victims on the internet, they confiscated the girl's computer. They managed to find a few potential suspects on various social networking sites, with only one being a registered sexual offender. After taking him into custody Don had Charlie look at his computer to see if he could find any files or e-mails to be used as evidence.

Charlie had found some e-mails; some mentioning another guy. Don had looked into him, but couldn't find a way to connect him to the case. There just wasn't anything there. Charlie thought differently. The argument ensued. Megan wasn't sure what was said after Don and Charlie went outside, but it couldn't have been good.

But Don needed Charlie. Apparently for the same case that Don had thrown him off of. Something big was happening. And hopefully things were okay enough with the team – with Don and Charlie – to get them out of this mess and figure out what the hell was going on.

Megan was very angry. And very worried.

Breathing was just as difficult as staying focused. Charlie wasn't sure if both problems were due to being shoved into some hot and stuffy…closet? He wasn't really sure where he was. And thinking about it got him nowhere. It was hot, dark, and cramped. That's all he cared to know.

It reminded him of the time when Don and Mark had locked him in Mark's attic. Mark had said there were toys and games up there. Charlie knew there wasn't. And, even if there was, he didn't care about toys and games. He wanted to have fun with Don. Do something with him. But he knew that their dad had made Don take him. And he knew that Don didn't want him there. So he did what they wanted…hoping that if he was less of a pest, then Don would play with him.

But Don locked him in the attic. Two hours in a hot attic was too much for him. Maybe if he had been able to last longer Don would have played with him. When their dad had asked what happened Charlie had blamed it on himself. If Don didn't get in trouble because of him, then maybe Don would want to spend more time with him. Maybe Don wouldn't hate him so much…

At least Don wasn't angry after the attic incident. Don was definitely angry with him now. And when Don's angry, he doesn't come over, or call, or even care where Charlie is.

Even if Charlie is in some black box, slowly suffocating…

_Why did you lock me in the attic again, Don?_

A/N Hopefully that was long enough and content filled enough for everyone. Originally it had been longer, but I think this flowed a little better. Also, I had thought of having Megan be –that time of monthing- because I hate how on TV no one ever has to deal with real problems. But I decided against it, mainly for the male readers (if I have any). Be prepared for some bladder needs though…Everyone's got to pee at some point. :P Also...I would have posted this earlier today, but I wasn't able to upload it for quite a while.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Well it's been a while. I have a plethora of excuses as to why I haven't updated. But I suspect you guys really just want to get onto reading this story. Let me tell you, I've written it, rewritten it, deleted it, started over, and now I'm just working chapter to chapter. (It seems to work better. Makes me actually update, and prevents me from changing it too much.) Also, as a warning, I've been writing other stories (Non-fanfic) so I apologize if my writing style changes a bit.

Also, to the reviewer who said that Charlie was in a closet in an attic (or something like that) good observation! Not exactly what I had planned at the time, but it is a good idea. (I don't know why I didn't catch the connection…I'm writing this after all.) But, in the end I've decided to go a different route. (Forgive me if I botch it.)

Disclaimer: With 4 cats, 4 kittens, 4 rats, and a family of stray cats, I can barely afford to feed myself let alone own anything of actual value. Aside from my potentially forged Peter Mayhew autograph…I like pretending it's real and a creepy guy obsessed with me didn't give it to me. I suppose in this fantasy I can also own Numb3rs…

A language warning has also been issued for this chapter, and subsequent chapters. (I know, there were some h-words previously, but now there is going to be at least one F-bomb. I felt it was needed to get the stress of the situation across. Hate me if you like.)

Quantifiable Love

Chapter 6: Resounding Regrets

After calling Don's cell for the 6th time, Colby concluded that there was either something wrong, or Don and Charlie were having some issues. Either way, he thought, they should head over. They really needed Charlie and Don working together on this, safe and relatively sound.

"So you wanna drive?" David obviously had the same thought as Colby.

"Sure. Time is of the essence." Colby couldn't help but tease David a little. A while back, during some down time, the team sans Megan had headed out to the local park to play Frisbee Golf. After a much debated win by Colby, David and him agreed to a race to determine the actual victor. Colby, of course, had won.

"You may be able to run like a criminal, Granger, but I'm the one that can drive like one." David enjoyed playing into the teasing. Hell, he actually looked forward to it. They had a great team, and he had some of the greatest friends.

"We'll see about that." The seriousness of the situation caught up with him, and Colby found himself unable to continue the banter. He couldn't help but get the feeling that something was wrong. If Don and Charlie were "discussing" their issues, which Don would have no doubt put aside until after the case is over, Don wouldn't have no answered his phone. Colby always pegged Don for a guy who would use every excuse he could think of to get out of talking about personal issues, even if it was just with Charlie. Don, almost certainly, would have answered his phone unless there was something preventing him from doing so. And that was what was worrying Colby.

"Yeah, let's get going. The sooner we get there, the better." Obviously David, once again, was trailing down the same thought path.

Despite preparing himself for the possibility of something going wrong, David hadn't prepared himself for what he saw upon arrival at Charlie's.

Don't SUV was wrecked into Megan's car. And under any other circumstance that scene may have been funny. But all humor died at the sight of blood on the front of the SUV, and Megan's cell phone lying under the car.

Getting out of their own vehicle, David and Colby first checked to make sure they were the only ones in the area. "I don't see anyone, and the blood seems dried." David didn't want to think about where Megan and Don were, or how long ago they had been assaulted. Nor did he want to think about them being hurt, or even worse. Right now, he just wanted to know why Megan was there. He didn't recall Don saying he was having Megan go to the house. All Don had told them that he was going to Charlie's to get him, and then he'd be heading into the office. But the initial shock of the situation had him cursing.

"Why the hell was Megan here?!" This case went from closed, to potentially open, to fucked up in about 4 hours. This was so not good.

"Maybe Don called her. I don't know. Let's secure the house." Colby was all business. But mainly, he was concerned for Charlie, and wanted nothing more than to check on the good professor. If they got lucky, all three were in the house. If they were only a little lucky, Charlie had somehow managed to escape. But with the way things were progressing, Colby just knew that they would be shit out of luck on all fronts.

During the night the heat of the attic was rather unbearable, but now that it was late morning, the heat was deadly. Don had no semblance of time. He knew that it was night when he went over to Charlie's. Probably around 10, was his guess. And going off that, he probably woke between midnight and 3am. Now it had to be somewhere around 10 am, judging by the rising heat and the amount of sunlight streaming through the window. And it was only going to get hotter.

When he awoke the first time, he was thankfully laying down. It had been a lot easier on his leg, which he determined was definitely broken. But, in his vain attempt to stand up, he ended up slouched in a seated position. There was no doubt that the wetness on the back of his head was blood, for now there was a path running down his face. Thankfully the bleeding seemed to have stopped…At least for the moment, though the dizziness and nausea still dominated.

_As if the threat of a heat stroke wasn't enough!_ He knew that he needed to get out, and get out fast. Though the sluggishness of his brain left him with little options in remedying his situation. He was also having a bit of a problem concentrating on one problem at a time. First and foremost he thought of Megan. He knew she had been unconscious, but after that his imagination could only fill in the gaps. He remembered at least attempting to move her out of the path of _his_ SUV. Don wasn't really sure what happened in the seconds before he was hit…Or during the hour(s) that passed before he woke up.

Another thing that puzzled him: his captor. Or, possibly captors. No one had talked to him or been by to see him while he was awake. Granted the first time was only for a few minutes, and he'd only been awake for a little bit this time. But, he figured if they went through the trouble of getting them, or at least him, here alive, they would make some effort to either talk to him. They must need him for something.

That something was his next train of thought. He assumed that they had to be connected to the case somehow. It was only a matter of time before they found out others were involved. At least anyone guilty would have come to that conclusion. Charlie had realized that there was at least one other person involved. At the time, though, they had no evidence against him. Charlie was right though.

Charlie: his brother. He'd been unforgivably mean to him during their argument. Sure, they've had their fair share of ugly spats in the past, but none recently. And, as far as Don was concerned, nothing like what happened the other day. Charlie was just giving his professional opinion. He thought that Don needed to look more into this guy, keep the case open, expend more resources to prove that this guy was indeed connected. Sure, Charlie accused him of not being thorough and not doing his job, but hell, he didn't need to take everything out on him. With all the stress of the case and lack of sleep, he just got carried away. And he said many things that he regretted immediately. More so now.

He didn't know where Charlie was. He didn't know what happened to him, if anything did happen. All he knew was that the last thing he said to Charlie was the only thing he's ever said to Charlie that made him cry in front of him. Even as a kid Charlie never cried in front of his brother…And that look of sadness that Charlie shot him as he walked away, tears rolling down his face, had those words resounding in his head…

"_You know what Charles, at this point I could go without you in my life. I don't need you telling me how to run things. I've always done my own thing. You were the one following me. I didn't want you in my life then, Chuck, and I don't really care for you right now."_

"I'm sorry Charlie…"

A/N Hopefully that chapter was long enough for everyone! I decided to leave Charlie and Megan for the next chapter…Adds to the effect, or something. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. And a special thanks to PaulaXan for motivating me to update.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm having a bad day, so if this seems a little dark, it's probably because of my mood. Last chapter I gave you all a glimpse of Don and Charlie's argument. Eventually there will be more of it. I know what Don said was a bit harsh, but I think that when two stressed people are arguing, they are going to go a bit overboard. I know my brothers when they fought would get pretty darn intense.

Also, this chapter has a lot of Charlie angst. I personally think that there is a bit of a darker, more emotionally strained Charlie. I apologize though if it seems way out of character.

I've decided that this story falls before Don starts going to therapy. I think it fits with why Charlie and Don are hesitant about them both talking to the therapist.

Disclaimer: Own nothing. The end.

Quantifiable Love

Chapter 7: Constants

Every child shuffles through countless options of what they want to be when they grow up. Parents, guardians, elders, and so on repeatedly encourage them; telling them that they can become anything they want. There are no boundaries in their future. There is nothing stopping them from what they want to achieve.

These are lies.

They grow up with this annoying false-hope that no matter what, they'll be able to choose what they want to ultimately do with their lives.

Charlie had little choice. No matter what happened in his life, two things would control who he ultimately became: Math and Don.

The math was easy to explain. The numbers were always there, always permeating every essence of his existence. They never left him. Math was a constant in his life.

And as much as a constant math was, Don wasn't. At least, that's what Charlie always thought. Don didn't want Charlie in his life as a child. Charlie was the nuisance. Every opportunity Don had, he left Charlie. He left him when he went to play with his friends, he left him in the attic, and he left him right after graduation.

Charlie always made it a point not to cry in front of Don. At first this was because he wanted to be tough around his big brother. He had the vain belief that if he was emotionally strong, then he was also physically strong; at least in the eyes of Don. Charlie wanted to be the brother Don wanted. But in the end, Charlie always failed.

As the years progressed Charlie started hiding the tears for other reasons. In the end, it was all for the same reason: he didn't want Don to know how much he was hurting.

When Don left for college, Charlie fought against everything not to cry in front of his brother. In the end he succeeded. But that feat was something he regretted for a long time. If Don knew how much Charlie would miss him, then maybe he would have come and visit him.

Don's absence was an emotional death for Charlie. And when their mother got ill, he was bordering a physical one.

But Don came home, and his arrival brought Charlie to a point where he had to choose. He had to choose to either continue on no matter how torn he was, or to hide away in his math, letting himself slowly die. Sure, he probably wouldn't have died physically, but everything that Charlie was would have gone.

They day Don announced that he would be staying was the day Charlie smiled for the first time since their mother had died. No matter how much Charlie fought to hide his emotions from his brother, Don was his stabilizing factor. Don balanced his emotions as much as math controlled his life.

Charlie had no doubt that Don would always be there for him from then on. Don would never leave him again. But, as Charlie lay curled up in god-knows where, wheezing for breath, and shivering from cold despite the increasing heat, he doubted Don would be there for him.

It didn't take long for Megan to come to the conclusion that the kidnapper wasn't around. It took less time to determine that the basement she was currently occupying was in an abandoned house. The basement was dank, dusty and filled with spider webs. Sure, many houses might have this problem, but with the boarded window to the basement and the sheer emptiness of it, Megan was almost certain it was a vacated premise.

Also, there were no noises coming from outside. They were obviously not in town anymore.

As far as she could tell it was mid-morning. She had gone to Charlie's around 8 the previous day, with a gift of a nice store-bought chocolate crème pie. They sat outside, eating in almost total silence. It was only after a good hour that she finally got Charlie to actually talk some. She had merely started babbling about how different people can find different things acceptable. Almost like everyone had their own definitions of everything. Charlie had tossed love into the mix. Charlie was lonely, and his best friend was off exploring the stars. Megan felt a bit guilty about showing up at that point. She was, after all, a reminder of Larry's absence. But, in the end she decided it was best that Charlie had some company, even if it was with someone that reminded him of the people who weren't there in his life.

But, Charlie had closed up again, and went inside. Megan wondered if their abductor had been watching them all night, listening to their conversation. She really hoped he didn't. She really hoped that he didn't know she was there with Charlie. But she knew that Charlie's presence was known. Try as hard as she might, she couldn't convince herself that Charlie had managed to escape the same fate Don and her now faced.

Don had called her around 10. Judging by how long she had been awake and how much sun was peeking though the slits between the boards on the windows, it was probably around 10. They had been gone 12 hours. Colby and David would no doubt be well on their way to finding them by now.

But, to be honest, it was getting rather hot in the basement, and it was only going to get hotter. She needed to get to Don and Charlie. And they all needed to get out of here.

But two things haunted her thoughts of getting out safely: If the house was indeed abandoned and out of town, then it would be damn near impossible for Colby and David to find them quickly, unless they got a confession. And, no matter how loud she called out, no one answered her.

A/N Thanks to everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out before the end of the week.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Many apologies for the lack of updating, but you know how life can get. I'm not in the greatest mood as I write this, so it may be a bit off. (Why can a low-cost spay-neuter clinic charge $15 to get my cat fixed, but then other vets charge $185! I am quite angry at my boyfriend for not calling the low-cost clinic months ago when I first told him to call. Boys.)

Also, the next couple chapters will be a vain attempt to get everyone caught up timeline wise. (David and Colby and various other characters.) I've decided that I'm not going to add anything with the kidnapper(s) until later. I like keeping you guys in suspense.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Wish I did though…Might actually be able to afford to eat after Orlin gets snipped.

Quantifiable Love

Chapter 8: Sooner or Later

It was the night from hell. The accident in the driveway seemed bad enough, but it was nothing compared to the scene that was waiting for them in the house: a scene that assailed all their senses.

First off, it was too quiet. Much too quiet. And after softly calling out to Charlie, Don and Megan, the silence succeeded in killing any hope that they had of anyone still being around.

The house was dark, but in the shadows they could see overturned furniture and broken lamps and picture frames. Whoever had been in the house at the time had put up one hell of a fight.

"I'll clear the downstairs and garage, you take the upstairs." Colby still wanted to hold a little hope that at least someone was in the garage. Hopefully that someone was Charlie. After all, he would be the most likely person to be seeking refuge in the garage.

"All right, I'll call in some backup as well." David was find it hard to remain professional. This just wasn't any crime scene. This was _his_ team – _his_ friends. Don and Megan were incredibly valuable to this case. He just wasn't sure he'd be able to figure everything out. Hell, even Charlie was essential! He couldn't even remember how many times Charlie had saved their asses and pulled an equation out of wherever the hell his equations come from.

_Oh Charlie…You shouldn't have been involved in this…_

Aside from the furniture by the base of the stairs and the door, nothing else was disturbed in the downstairs. The indication of a clear path of struggle left Colby without any hope of finding anything or anyone in the garage.

The calmness of the outside gave off a false feeling peace. Colby was on edge, uneasy with nervousness. There was nothing outside, and nothing in the garage. In fact, it looked as if Charlie hadn't been in the garage in a couple of days. Back inside David was sitting on the bottom step, seemingly lost in thought.

"Upstairs cleared?" Though the fact that his partner was just sitting there made it obvious nothing was amiss upstairs, he still had to double-check.

"…Yeah. Just evidence of a struggle. The usual: broken/displaced furniture, blood, bullet holes…" David was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. He was pissed and heartbroken all at the same time. He knew that Megan and Don were most likely attacked outside. All the evidence pointed to it. Alan was out of town, visiting some family. He wanted Charlie and Don to come along. But a case came up and Don had backed out, and then he had asked Charlie in to consult for them, leaving Alan to go alone. David was grateful that Alan was gone…Though he didn't have any clue how he was going to tell him that his sons were gone, possibly forever. While he wasn't sure about the state of Don, the blood and bullet holes left little to the imagination for Charlie.

It only took a few seconds and a few choice words before Colby checked his anger. "We'd better get a team here. Get blood samples and see if we can get bullet casings, the works."

"I've already called them in. Should be here soon." David was regaining his professionalism, but he was still having a hell of a time being detached. He only hoped that they would be able to continue to work on the case.

"One of us should call Alan." Though it was a suggestion that neither wanted to volunteer for, they knew that they would both have to explain to Alan sooner or later.

But it would have to be put off until later, for their backup had just arrived.

A/N I know, short chapter. Perhaps your outrage will prompt you to review? Thanks for sticking with this story, I'm trying my best. (I've never written Numb3rs before, and I'm not good at the crime-stuff.)


End file.
